Rich and Creamy
by Dual Quills
Summary: On Valentine's day, Harry and Sev each get a heart-shaped box of chocolates. The catch? It's charmed so they have to tell a truth. Read to find out what.
1. The Boxes

**Disclaimer: We do not, nor have we ever, owned any part of the Potterverse. That is strictly JK Rowling and Co. (ie: Warner Bros, Scholastic, and a hell of a lot more.)******

**A/N: This is a challenge response, challenge courtesy of Goldenpaw.******

**Warning: This is SLASH! If you do not like slash, or disapprove of Harry/Severus pairings, then do not read. Do not pass Go, do not collect a box of chocolates.**

Rich and Creamy 

Chapter One: The Boxes 

Valentine's Day dawned crisp and clear. The occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sleeping soundly, with the exception of two quiet souls who were returning to their rooms from the dungeons. 

Severus Snape awoke at his usual early hour to go over his syllabus for the day. After showering and dressing in his trademark billowing black robes, he made his way into his office. Where, upon his desk, sat a heart shaped box of what could only be Valentine's chocolates. Nearly everyone enjoyed chocolates, and the cold, stern, forbidding man was no different. In fact, his one weakness was the decandence of the rich sweet filling his nostrils, melting smoothly in his mouth, sliding down his throat... 

His mouth was watering already at the thought of biting into one of those sinful sweets, but he wasn't a living spy for no reason. He knew better than to eat or drink something left for him anonymously, he decided to test one. Just one. He couldn't have that whole box going to waste if there was nothing wrong with it, now could he? 

"Nothing," came the silky voice. He looked in chagrin at the mangled sweet before plucking another from the box and slowly placing it on his tongue with a moan of ecstasy. When he reached for another, his eyes fell on a note which had appeared on the inside of the box lid: 

_All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make_   
_you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours._

Severus swore. He swore long, loud, and in many languages, most of them archaic. He immediately reached for his syllabus, only to find the one class listed for the day that he now dreaded. It was so bad that he even considered, for a moment, having Albus cover his classes and pretend to be ill. Of course, there wasn't much pretense there. He _was_ ill, thinking about facing the one student who would elicit this horrid truth from him. He would have to think of something else. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 

Harry Potter woke up and reached for his glasses that rested on the nightstand next to his bed. Before he could touch them, however, his fingers brushed across an unfamiliar box. Sitting up, he finally found his glasses and placed them on, grasping the box with his other hand. Looking around his dorm, he saw that all of his dormmates had similar ones on their nightstands, except for Ron Weasley, his best friend. Probably because Ron was already devouring the chocolates placed inside the heart shaped box. He idly wondered who had left them as he lifted the lid and picked one out. With the ability to savor that only one raised as he could have, he placed the sweet on his tongue and let the heat from his mouth melt it. He swallowed and reached for another, moving the lid slightly to pick one. But his hand stopped mere centimeters from the candies. His eyes were glued to the lid as he saw the writing that had appeared: 

_All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make_   
_you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours._

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled, tossing his box to the floor as he jumped out of bed, lid in hand. 

Ron looked up from his own sweets and stared at his friend strangely. But before Harry could even try to interpret the look that flitted through Ron's eyes, it was gone. 

"What's wrong, mate?" 

Harry sighed and handed the lid to Ron, who read it and started laughing. 

Harry grabbed the lid to Ron's box and looked at it, turning it over in his hands. There was no message at all on it. 

Ron, who had finally stopped laughing, spoke again. 

"Let's ask Hermione. She might know something about the spell or whatever it is." 

Harry, in a dejected voice, replied, "Yeah." and left for the common room.   


**A/N: **Please Read and Review! Let us know what you think, whether it's good, bad, or indifferent. 


	2. Is it woman, is it man?

**Disclaimer: Same as before. Not mine. Don't sue. Belongs to JK Rowling and Co.******

Thanks to our reviewers!   
**Juliane Shelton ~ **Chinekey** ~ Chrissie ~ **barbarataku **~ c[R]ud[E]dly ~ **goldenpaw **~ Winnie2 ~ **Isil_quende **~ penny ~ **Jess the Great **~ lillinfields ~ **Daintress **~ Oliversgurl ~ **Jes Parker **~ Angie/Les'**

**Rich and Creamy**

**In the last chapter:**   
_Harry sighed and handed the lid to Ron, who read it and started laughing._   
_Harry grabbed the lid to Ron's box and looked at it, turning it over in his hands. There was no message at all on it._   
_Ron, who had finally stopped laughing, spoke again._   
_"Let's ask Hermione. She might know something about the spell or whatever it is."_   
_Harry, in a dejected voice, replied, "Yeah." and left for the common room._

**Chapter Two: Is it woman, is it man?**

Halfway down the stairs, the boys heard a shriek coming from the girls' dorm. Jumping the last few steps, they waited to see who would emerge. A few girls came down but none of them looked distraught. Then came voices, Hermione's one of them. 

"It's a sign!" 

"Honestly! It's probably just a prank." 

More girls came down the stairs, Hermione, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown among them. Everyone had a heart shaped box of chocolates in their hands, but only Lavender had the lid off and was staring at it. Hermione stomped off in a huff towards Harry and Ron, scowling. 

Harry moved closer to the cluster of girls surrounding Lavender and Parvati trying to get a glimpse of her box while trying to listen to what was going on. Finally he heard something helpful, at least enough so he now knew what she had. 

"...says I have to tell my one true love how I feel in the next twenty four hours!" 

Harry backed away, clutching his own box to his chest. He turned and rushed out of the portrait hole. And slammed into someone, knocking them to the ground. 

"Mr. Potter! What on earth are you doing? Running about like that!" 

"S-sorry professor!" Harry panted, and reached out a hand. 

Minerva McGonagall took his proffered hand up, and he hurriedly bid her good-bye and, at a more sedate pace, walked down the hallway. At least until he was out of her sight. Then he carefully ran off again, watching for anyone he may run into while trying to find a quiet place in which to think.   


He finally made it to the Astronomy Tower where no other students would venture this early in the day. Or so he assumed. As he stepped off of the last step, he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, clutching his own box of chocolates. 

"So," Harry said softly. "Who's your true love?" 

"What are you on about, Potter?" Draco drawled. 

"Do you even know how to love? Or is it below the Malfoy's to feel any such 'base' emotions?" 

With that remark, Harry knew that Draco Malfoy, only slightly below Voldemort and Snape as the bane of his existence, wasn't his true love. He already knew he liked men as well as women. Hell, he had even experimented a few times. But he was glad all the same that he didn't have any hidden feelings for the blonde Slytherin. He even thought, for a moment, that Malfoy looked as relieved as he felt. 

'So he's got a charmed box too, then.' Harry thought. 

Malfoy merely brushed past him on his way down the stairs. Harry assumed it was because for once Malfoy didn't have a snarky retort to give. 

Harry mentally tallied his list. So far he had crossed off Hermione, Ron, McGonagall and Malfoy. There were only a few hundred more to go, and he would be set. He just hoped that no one would bother him for another half an hour at least, while he tried to figure out what to do now.   


His solitude was short-lived, however. His mind wouldn't settle enough for him to think, and he heard the voices and footsteps of people passing below. So he removed himself from his respite, however reluctantly, and went about trying to see who could invoke such feelings in him. Discreetly. Or as discreetly as he could manage, with a hallway full of students. He thankfully only had three classes that day. Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions. He did worry that whoever it was would be in his Potions class and Snape would have more ammunition to torment him with. Merlin forbid that Snape should see _that_ little scene!   


His wanderings led him far from Gryffindor Tower, and he had only three minutes to get to Transfiguration or McGonagall would roast him alive. He was already regretting skipping breakfast as he raced towards the dorms. Halfway between the Transfiguration classroom and the Tower, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. The latter was carrying his book bag for him. With a breathless "Thanks, 'Mione!", they ambled into the classroom. 

_~tbc~_


	3. Menacing

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Belongs to JK Rowling and Co.**   
**** ****

**Rich and Creamy**   
**_Chapter Three_**   
_Menacing_

It was time for breakfast. Severus Snape changed into his clothes for the day, then went up the cold stone steps to the Great Hall. 

The room was buzzing with excitement. Most of the students had heart-shaped boxes of candy, much like the box Snape had received. He wondered if any more, or if all of them, had spells similar to his, or worse: the same. Even the teachers seemed excited. 

"You received a box of candy, of course?" Professor Vector asked conversationally, leaning around that year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to speak to him. 

"Yes." 

"Quite a surprise, wasn't it?" the older man chuckled. He was nearly as giddy as a student. Snape was amazed at the change a simple box of chocolates could make. If he'd only thought of such a thing earlier... 

But, regretfully, it would not have had the same affect on that one particular boy. Snape knew he could be considered as being too harsh, on all the students. But it was the only way to prepare them for the world outside the castle grounds. If he was more approachable, he knew, his teaching would suffer. And it was the teaching above all that meant his worth. 

"Minerva got a spell in hers," Vector went on through a mouthful of food. "I think Trelawney did as well. Such a nice girl! I remember when she was a student here... I don't mind mentioning that she was quite the looker in her time!" 

Snape made some polite noise to show he was listening as he scanned the Hall. Heads were bobbing everywhere, hardly a mouth was silent. The lucky few who had received the spell were regarded with some envy by the other students. It was all well and good to be young and hopeful, to have the world at your feet, to know the bitter-sweet hope of love and love returned, and on this day in particular, to have the expectation of some momentous occurrence in that realm. 

But Snape wasn't young, nor was he hopeful. All he could expect from a _certain quarter_ was rejection and disdain. Were he to speak his mind and heart, he would be censured. Even though the boy was in fact of age, there was an invisible line that should not be crossed. The boy was a student. Snape was his professor. It was worse than tasteless. It was unethical. 

He would never mean to use his authority to intimidate the boy. He would rather a full and heart-felt union, one of equals. And this was all he waited for. For the boy to graduate and move on, perhaps to leave his life for a time, only to return... 

That was the way it should be. 

Between all the yammering and bobbing, Snape couldn't see the object of his fears and desires. It was just as well. If he saw him right now, he might be forced by that accursed chocolate to announce his feelings right here, in the Great Hall. The boy would be embarrassed, certainly. And Snape would have to resign his post. 

~*~ 

One other fear nagged at Snape all morning: that some student or, Gods forbid, a professor, would be moved by the spell to announce his or her intentions toward Snape. He both wished for and feared that eventuality. Everyone liked to feel appreciated and loved. But there was nothing he could offer in return, unless it was that _one particular _person. 

Who had the charmed boxes? he wondered. He knew from Professor Vector that Minerva McGonagall had received one. No danger from that quarter. Though there had been a time long past when he had feared that there might be something more than just professional courtesy on her part. 

Who else had Vector mentioned? Trelawney. He knew next to nothing about her private life. She had never seemed to show a preference for him, though. She remained in her tower like some princess of old, but not waiting for her knight. Did she prefer women or men? Did she prefer anyone at all? 

Time to prepare for his classes. Snape worried and fretted over what to do about the later class. There had to be some potion, some charm, that he could use to get out of going to class. In desperation, he thought longingly of the Weasley twins' 'Puking Pastilles'. An hour or two with Poppy wouldn't hurt him any, and she'd only suspect some wayward student of pranking Snape's food. She would never suspect him of dosing himself. 

But, he knew of no one who had the items at the school. They had banned possession of the things the year before when half the fifth years failed to show up to their OWLs on time. If there was one in the school, only the headmaster knew where it was. 

He barely realized that he was humming an old tune his grandmother used to sing. It invoked memories of slender tubes, beakers, and long, tall glasses from his childhood when he would sit at the table in his grandmother's kitchen and watch her make up potions for his relations. 

He could still hear movement around the school, so there was time to reflect a moment. Perhaps, after today, he'd have many hours for reflection. But right now, it seemed a stolen luxury. 

There was something in the tune that stirred deeper memories. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Though he didn't know what it was, he knew it was his salvation - if only he could remember! 

~*~ 

The first hour went along without incident. No one approached his most unapproachable desk. The second hour threatened something more. One of the boys from Hufflepuff had received a charmed box, and the object of his affections was in Ravenclaw. They had apparently avoided each other through their first class, but now, due to the exercise they were working on, they met face to face in the aisle. 

In fact, the girl knocked the boy into the corner of a nearby workbench. 

Snape felt for the boy. He was a nice enough boy, but not what one might call popular. The girl was absolutely lovely. And when they met, the entire class quieted down - everybody sensed what was going to happen. 

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" the girl said. 

The boy looked slowly up into her eyes and Snape could see the agony of his struggles. He was about to speak, but if he did, he would bare himself to the ridicule of the class, of this girl. 

"I'd take all the pain in the world for you," the boy replied, and immediately turned red. 

Silence reigned. Snape stood up, prepared to stop what might be coming. The girl stood, embarrassed herself, while the rest of the class began to talk. 

First they whispered, wind through the trees. Then they spoke louder, like the surf against the shore. Before the noise reached unacceptable levels, Snape broke in: 

"**_IF..._**" 

All heads turned in his direction. 

"...you would be so good as to take your seats..." 

He bored black holes through the two students still standing, the Hufflepuff boy and the Ravenclaw girl, and they retreated to their respective sides of the room. 

"...we can continue with our lesson." 

He could have asked if anyone else had a declaration to make before they moved on, but he decided to give the boy a respite. 

And in so doing, he gave himself respite as well. His turn may come in just a couple of hours. And he didn't want to curse himself by deviling that poor boy. 

He would have to begin. He cleared his throat, then cleared it again. Then, a light cough. But, the lesson had to be taught. Today was the day to learn, and tomorrow would be too late. 

~*~ 

Severus Snape took a slender, age-worn volume off the shelf above his workbench and turned the pages over until he came to 'Laryngeal Effusion'. The book, _Potions, Draughts and Libations (Just Like Grandma Used To Make)_ had been given to him by his own grandmother when he first began teaching. In fact, it was written by _her_ grandmother after a lifetime of producing such things as tonics to ward off fright before a test, and draughts to strengthen the body before a Quidditch match. The particular potion he was about to use had been used by his grandmother to shut his grandfather up when he'd been speaking too long but not too well.   
Continuity. Snape measured out the ingredients and thought of his family, a long line of potions-masters and potions-mistresses for more generations than he cared to count. All of them decent, hard-working people. They had their faults, of course they did. What mortal being didn't? And yet, for all their imperfections, none that he had heard of had ever even thought what he'd often dreamed about - the arms of a young man... 

A student. 

More than the arms. Much more. Snape regarded the potion in the glass and set it aside. It would have to age through lunch, but there was time. Lunch would come first. Then the seventh-year NEWT Potions class. The slender glass up on the shelf where it wouldn't be disturbed for the next hour, Professor Snape swept out of his quarters and down to the Great Hall. 

~*~ 

Nearly an hour later, he was back. It was almost time for class to begin. He reached for the glass. 

Snape thought again of his grandmother, making up this very effusion when his grandfather waxed long. Years of long, tall glasses of the stuff, silencing the ramblings of an old man. 

Who was the old man now? Snape thought as he downed the draught. At least he knew what he was doing and not subject to someone else's machinations. 

_~tbc~_

**A/N: We'd like to thank our wonderful Reviewers:**

**Kyra Invictus Black ~ **Lady Lightning** ~ penny ~** Angie/Les` **~ lillinfields ~** Andromeda Snape-Malfoy **~ MissCrystalix ~** wild cat **~ Miss. Charlet ~** DBZHakushoMoonBop **~ nerd-girl**

**Let us know what you think!**   
**Jaded Angel8 and Vitugglan**   



	4. Friends in Low Places

**Rich and Creamy: Chapter Four**

**_Friends In Low Places_**

Harry was walking slowly to his final class of the day. Potions. He and Hermione were the only Gryffindors that made it into the NEWT level classes, although he wasn't quite sure how he had pulled that off. He suspected Dumbledore of being behind it as he knew his OWL hadn't been high enough. He got an 'E' (Exceeds Expectations) but Snape only took those with an 'O' (Outstanding) into his class. Perhaps McGonagall was behind it. She had offered to help him become an Auror if it was the last thing she did. And she was tenacious enough to do so. But his thoughts were not on how he got into the prestigious class. Nor were they on the class at all. They were on the many people he hadn't yet talked to, and the ones he was looking forward to hunting down. Hoping against hope that one of those few would be his true love.

He had just gotten to the door of the Potions classroom, where all the other students -Ravenclaw and Slytherin- were milling about. He caught sight of Professor Snape bearing down on them from further up the corridor when he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, wand drawn and ready, he saw Blaise Zabini watching him. Staring actually. Then the boy spoke and Harry felt all the blood leach from his face, only to come rushing back fiercer than ever.

"I've been drawn to you since I first saw you. I've loved you since fifth year. I want to be with you always."

With a gasp Harry drew back into the protective circle of Hermione's arms. He was aware that he was gaping like some blasted fish but couldn't seem to help himself. It was beyond his reckoning how someone so quiet could first be a Slytherin, then be attracted to attention-gathering Harry. Not that Harry wanted or wished for the attention. It's just that people didn't seem to want to give him his right to privacy. And with him being thrust into the spot-light all the damned time, he couldn't believe that someone as studious and wallflower-ish could want that. But there was the declaration. There were the stares of the other Slytherins, some colored with disgust, others, abhorrence. And the silence. Even Snape seemed to have come to a complete stop. 

"I... err.. umm." Harry was horrified by the look of complete shock and shame on Zabini's face. 

Malfoy started snickering, which broke the spell over the other students. Only Hermione noticed that something else was amiss, which she was gracious enough to share with Harry.

"Harry," she whispered as Snape finally opened the door and they were settling down in their seats at the back of the class. "Did you see the look on Snape's face when Zabini professed his love for you?"

"Err. No, 'Mione. I was too busy trying to keep Zabini at bay."

"Well, you should have looked. He looked... I don't know. He keeps such a control over himself that I was surprised to see any emotions at all. But there were. Horror, definitely. And something else. Betrayal, I think. And pain. I don't understand it."

He gave her a dumbfounded look and just sat there.

"I hope he doesn't embarrass the poor boy. He probably got a spelled box of chocolates as well. We'll go to the library and try to figure it out after dinner."

Snape stalked to the front of the class, after slamming the door closed behind him. That brought all attention bearing on him, waiting for his scathing comments and cruel observations. 

They never came. Instead, writing was appearing on the board, giving them their lesson plan for the day. Potion, ingredients, and pages. No reason given, but none were brave -or stupid- enough to ask. 

Hermione and Harry worked on their potion in silence, Harry throwing occasional glances towards his teacher. If he didn't hate the man so much, he might've been concerned. As it was Harry was merely wondering what horrors Snape had in store for him.

~*~

Severus Snape stalked the classroom, robes billowing behind him with every sweeping movement. The silence broken only by the rustling of his robes, the simmering of cauldrons, ocassional scratches of a quill as some student or other took notes on their potion. 

His thoughts turned to the Potter boy. He shouldn't even have been in the class to begin with. _'Damn the Order! If it weren't for them, Potter would never have gotten into the class in the first place. Now Zabini and _his_ love for the Gryffindor Golden Boy,'_ he thought with disgust. _'Just the thought of a Slytherin brought to his knees by a Gryffindor. A Potter, no less. Sickening. Damn, I'd better stop thinking about this.'_

Shooting a glare at the two Gryffindors, he swept up the aisle again completing another circuit of the room. With an inward sigh he noticed that there were ten minutes left in the class. Most students were cleaning up, finishing their potions and bottling them. With the labels affixed, they trouped up to his desk one at a time and deposited them in a neat row. 

_'Half an hour left and I can talk again. Then I won't have to worry about making a fool out of myself like Zabini and that Hufflepuff,'_ he thought with a grim sense of pleasure.

~*~

As the day wore on, the power of the charm became more potent. Professor Snape was relieved that his heartfelt truth had not come out on the board when he had the assignment appear. But, now, the school day was over and he had survived. Time to clean up the classroom and hide down in his dungeon.

~*~

Harry was wandering through the labyrinth that made up the dungeons of Hogwarts, still trying to find who his true love may be. He didn't know why, or how, he was there. It's not like he was in love with a Slytherin after all. _'Am I?'_ he thought, then shook the crazy notion from his head. 

Just as he was about to turn back and head up the staircases for more hospitable company, he heard voices. Two voices, and one that chilled him to his bones. _'Oh no!__ It's not possible. It can't be.'_

He slipped through the doorway into the darkened room, sliding along the shadows of the wall until he was well concealed. Or so he thought. Neither occupant seemed to notice his entrance, or his presence at all for that matter. He was content to watch. To wait. To know.

~*~

As Professor Snape finished cleaning, he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw Padma Patil from Ravenclaw standing uncertainly in the doorway. He recognized her; there was not a student at Hogwarts who did not come through his classes. Though why she was there when she didn't have the NEWT class, he couldn't imagine.

"What do you want?" he croaked. The potion was just wearing off and his voice was still uncertain.

"Professor," she gulped, "I love you. I adore you. I've tried for years to deny it, but I just can't any more."

Her hands were balled into fists, her face was contorted in agony. Snape just stared at the girl, surprised - no, shocked - that she, of all the girls in school, should have such feelings. She had never done well in Potions. In fact, she had been the clumsiest of his students in a long while, eclipsing even the Longbottom creature for spills and broken equipment.

"I can't stop myself! I never wanted to tell you! Oh, I just want to die!"

She threw her hands up to her face and ran from the room. Snape stared after her in disbelief. He felt the blood drain from his face. These charmed boxes were more of a menace than he'd thought they could be. He finally decided to get back to what he had been doing, when he saw the glimmer of a face in the shadows by the door.

Harry Potter.

And his heart sank.

~*~

Harry started when he saw those obsidian orbs lock with his own green ones.

"Professor! I..."

_~tbc~_

****

**_We would like to thank our reviewers!_**__

_Angie/Les' **~ coolcat ~** yugure3 **~ Lady Lightning ~** manx** ~ lighted eagle ~** Sylvia Sylverton **~ Immortal Memories ~** penny **~ c[R]ud[E]dly ~** Necromant **~ SiriusWolf (twice!) ~** Fuzzy-Bumpkins **~ wild cat ~** Teya the amazing._

**_Thank you all!_**__

_And a **HUGE **thank you to those of you who have put us on their Author Alert list or their Favorites list. You make us feel special._

_JA and Vit.___


	5. Torment

_Harry startled when he saw those obsidian orbs lock with his own green ones._

_"Professor!__ I..."_

**Rich and Creamy: Chapter Five**

**Torment**

"Professor! I... I've wanted to do this for a long time." his voice trailed off to a whisper.

While he had been speaking, both men were moving towards each other. Suddenly, Harry closed the remaining distance between them and reached a hand upwards. Without actually touching, his hand rested at Severus' cheek.

His lips brushed softly over the cool ones of the man before him. Once, twice. The third time he brought them back, revelling in the textures, the taste. Harry heard a gasp, then the lips parted. His tongue reached forward, plundering the depths of the older wizard's mouth. When he felt the tongue tangling with his own, he came back to his senses. What senses he had left, anyway. Tearing his mouth away from his partner's, he turned, aghast, and ran from the room.

The younger wizard's presence had come as a shock. The one person he hadn't wanted to deal with! Not now, not with the charm working toward its fevered climax!

Severus couldn't stop his feet from moving in Harry's direction. As long as he didn't speak, _Snape_ was in no danger. He could simply gesture for the boy... the _man_... to leave. He'd merely assume Snape hadn't regained his voice yet. Or, would he? Severus couldn't recall if he'd said anything to that girl or not.

But, he spoke. The charm was so thick now that Severus couldn't trust his ears. Had he said he'd wanted to do something for a long time? Or was that just a wish set to words?

But by the time he had come to that, there was no more distance between them. Lips were upon lips, and Severus was certain he hadn't been the one to start it.

What was happening? He could barely believe it. It had to be a trance or something, Potter would never think of doing such a thing! He hated him, _hated_ him...

But, it was real. Severus gasped for air but instead received the warm, anxious tongue of the man who pressed against his chest as the very thought of him pressed his heart. Without thinking, he responded...

Shock. Horror and shock. What had ever possessed him to do it? Snape wished with all his might that he hadn't given in to the desire. He was too strong for that, and yet, he felt so weak! Now he saw those same emotions on the face of the man backing away, running away...

From him.

* * *

Harry ran blindly until he was out of breath, grasping at a stitch that ached in his side. Then he stumbled along until his legs wouldn't hold him. Glancing around he saw that he was in a part of the castle he hadn't been in before. By the feel of the area, cold and damp, he was still in the dungeons. But where was he? It was dark, not a torch to be seen lit the corridor? room? that he was in. As he leaned against the wall, catching his breath, his mind raced over the last few minutes.

What had he been thinking? He didn't know if he was more ashamed of starting it, or ending it. He replayed what he heard from Padma, Snape's face. The look of horror that Snape wore when he saw Harry there. He knew exactly what possessed him to do something so... exposing. That damned charmed box of chocolates! But he never, in a million years, would have thought that his true love would be Severus Snape!!

_'Snape!__ Of all the people in this school, why did it have to be **Snape**?'_

But he couldn't ignore the feelings that welled up in him when their lips met. When one pair slid along the other like a dancer on ice. Smooth and soft. Hard and yielding. Then, when Severus' lips parted. It was like plunging into a pool. Inviting on a warm summer's day, but sharp and dangerous in the cold of winter. The man had a razor edge to his tongue that Harry had not felt against his own. But will he feel it later? In the presence of the entire school, if not just his class? Or will he again get to enjoy the softness underneath the hard exterior?

He knew better, though. He knew that that which can bring him happiness is that which is so forcefully denied him. He clung to his hope, even when he knew it was a lost cause. He wanted to feel Severus Snape pressed against him again.

He slid down the wall, curling into himself as he lost himself again in thoughts of what could be, and what will likely be. Unbeknownst to him, he sighed a single word, full of pain and longing.

"Severus..."

* * *

In a deserted room, unknown to those but a select few, three people were discussing the boxes and the events of the day.

"I didn't realize how heartbreaking it could be to watch your friends being rejected by their love, or having unwanted love thrust onto them," said one.

A second voice asked, "Have there been any successful attempts?"

The last replied with a heavy heart.

"There have been but two couples made this day. Neither contain either of the ones I wished most to succeed."

"I thought for sure Sna... _Professor_ Snape and Professor McGonagall would be together," the second one said.

"I did too, until we saw them in the halls. They hardly gave each other a second glance. And yet I know I _felt_ that Professor Snape was fighting it. Not with her, of course. There was nothing but professional respect there. But for _someone_."

"I thought that Harry might finally get over his depression, but he seems to have sunk deeper since this morning. I had not thought that possible but it appears that searching for your love can be a depressing endeavor. There is still time, though, for him to find that one. We shall have to be patient. Remember, even the best laid plans and the sincerest of intentions can go awry."

"Such is the way of life."

* * *

Let us know how you like, or if you didn't.

I know it's been a while. Like, three years long. But I honestly thought we had finished uploading this way back when. Well, now I'm just putting the remaining chapters up, so it's done. I am so very sorry to those readers who were interested in this.


	6. Just Go

**_Rich and Creamy: Chapter Six_**

Here's the next chapter. It's un-beta'd, mainly we wrote it here in the posting box. If there are any errors, glaring or otherwise, please let me know so that I can go in and correct them. I will check it again after it's posted, so hopefully not much will slip through, but we'll see. So, without further ado, here it is.

**Disclaimer: Please read. **Normally we don't bother, as everyone here knows that this is fiction based on characters that are not our own. But I have to confess that one of my favorite lines in this chapter is unashamedly plagiarized. We modernized it, but it was pulled almost directly from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Our most sincere thanks to that incredible lady and author.

_Previously:_

_He slid down the wall, curling into himself as he lost himself again in thoughts of what could be, and what will likely be. Unbeknownst to him, he sighed a single word, full of pain and longing._

_"Severus..."_

**Rich and Creamy: Chapter Six**

**Just Go**

Severus watched Harry run from him, run from his own true desire. As soon as Harry was gone from sight, the paralysis that had gripped Severus left him. He quickly made his way to the door, looking left and right down the corridor but found no sign of the young wizard. Then, the faint echo of footfalls filtered back to him. Moving away, but not up. They were moving deeper into the dungeons, deeper into Snape's domain. This was a stroke of luck. As long as Harry moved farther into the dungeons, he would still be easy prey. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of the thought. Too many years as a Death Eater then spy made him think that way. In terms of predator and prey; hunter and hunted.

Well, he _was_ going Harry-hunting. Little did he know the connotations that Harry himself placed on that term_. Harry hunting._ Severus hastened along behind the footsteps, his long strides eating up ground. Deep into the dungeons, beyond Slytherin territory, beyond even where Severus had dared venture since he was a student. No torches were ever lit here, perhaps never had been. Not since Salazar Slytherin himself walked these halls. He slowed, halted. As the footsteps had. He waited, patient where he otherwise would have been irascible. His patience was rewarded when he heard a sigh. A whispered word. Echoing in the dark hall, surrounding him. _"Severus..."_

Severus lifted his wand, which had been in his hand since he entered the darkness, and whispered, _"Lumos."_

Harry, brought back to awareness by the sudden flaring light, blinked rapidly. The light, blindingly bright to one who had been immersed in darkness made the dark shape behind the wand all but invisible to Harry.

He reached for his wand, but before he could pull it on the intruder a familiar voice spoke.

Voice strained and choked with emotions he couldn't -wouldn't!- name, Severus spoke.

"I have tried, in vain, to repress my feelings. They will allow it no longer. I must tell you how ardently I love you. It was not always so, in fact when we first met, all I saw was your father reincarnate. I saw a child who was given everything, yet wanted still more. I saw a boy that was related in blood to one of those who persecuted me as a child, and was the godson of another. I saw a 'golden boy' who could do no wrong, no matter how many rules he broke or lives he endangered. But slowly, so slowly that not even I knew, I began to see more. I saw a spirit that would not bow, would not surrender to that which seemed inevitable. I saw a boy grow into a man long before his peers. Long before even his own age allowed. I saw a young man with wisdom and experience on his side, moreso than those twice his age. I learned of his younger years, where he was not spoiled and treated as royalty. And still he was modest when power and fame were thrust upon him. I saw a man wield that power, both magical and political, for the good of the world. I saw emeralds fade with weariness, pain, and knowledge of death done by an evil more powerful and wicked than the world had seen before. I saw those same emeralds flare with an inner fire when all thought us lost. Fire that burned brightly, flames leaping high into the night sky to fell an enemy for eternity. I saw then the man I loved."

During the impassioned speech, Harry first paled, then colored with embarassment. He felt overwhelmed by those same emotions. Dominant, fighting for supremacy, were love and fear. Love for the man who expressed his so eloquently. Fear that the man, while loving him, would reject him out of hand. He turned away then, so the man wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall and realize his weakness. For Harry was none of those things that the man saw. He was not strength that the world leaned on. He was weak, used only as a crutch for those weaker than he. He was afraid that, now all was behind them, the man -and the world- would know.

Severus spoke softly, painfully, to the rigid back of the one he loved.

"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes will remain unchanged, but one word from you and I'll intrude on you no longer."

Harry turned, his eyes welling with unnamed emotions. Silently he grasped Severus' hand, tugging lightly when Severus hesitated. Hand in hand, fingers twined, they retraced their steps back to Severus' quarters.

Once inside the warm, dimly lit room, Harry lifted his hands to his love's robes and deftly unbuttoned it. Slipping his hands over the man's shoulders, he slid the outer garment from Severus then removed his own. Dressed now in only casual slacks and shirts, Harry glanced around the room. Spying a door that was partially open, he spotted the bedstead inside. With a wicked grin, he made to move in that direction. Stopped when he saw that Severus wasn't following. He raised a brow in inquiry.

"Are you sure?" he rasped, voice husky with need.

"Just go." Harry replied.

* * *

Well? How do you like it? It's drawing to it's conclusion now, with only two more planned chapters. But we'll see what happens. It was better, but the stupid computer cleared it so we had to try to reconstruct it.

JA & SD


	7. Makes Me Wonder

**_Rich and Creamy: Chapter Seven_**

Finally! Here's the next installment of Rich and Creamy. Hope you enjoy. It was suffinciently painstaking for me to write, as I've never written a sex scene before. Please, let me know what I did right, and what I could improve for next time. Thanks. JA

**Rich and Creamy**

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Makes Me Wonder_

Desire lay heavy between them. Love, lust, want and need. Harry led Severus into the bedroom, pausing every few steps to press a gentle kiss against the older wizard's lips. Once inside the room, Severus grabbed Harry close, splaying his fingers over Harry's chest. Sliding his fingers down to grasp the hem of Harry's shirt and slowly lift it over his head. Slipping from Harry's arms to fall to the floor. Severus' shirt soon joined Harry's, and Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry. What started as a soft, chaste kiss, soon turned heated, fiery.

Severus backed Harry towards the bed, their mouths locked in burning desire. Harry's hands, trembling, dropped to the waist of Severus' pants. His fingers fumbled with the buttons, trying desperately to undo them and reach the ultimate goal. He felt his own pants become loose and slide down his legs to pool at his ankles. He hadn't even felt when his own button and zipper were undone.

Severus took pity on his young lover and helped shed his own clothes, need lending an urgency to the situation. Both men toeing off their shoes and stepping from their pants, Sev urged Harry back again. Harry came up against a solid softness on the back of his legs. The bed. He allowed his knees to bend slowly, trusting in Severus' grip to keep him from falling, as he's trusted the man these last six and a half years. His arms twined about Sev's neck, he pulled the man down with him onto the bed.

Severus felt himself falling onto the bed, skin against skin as Harry fell beneath him. Soft sheets surrounded them, while hot hardness pressed against him from below. He adjusted his body, lifting his weight onto his arms so he wouldn't crush his lover. Then gasped as erection slid against erection. He broke from their kiss, moving his mouth down Harry's cheek, then neck to his collarbone. From their, he left a trail of open mouthed kisses to one nipple, laving and nipping until the bud tightened. Then he transfered his attentions to the other one before dipping lower, moving down to the navel waiting to be explored.

Harry's hands had fisted in the sheets, his breathing getting shallower with every move downward the older man made. He tensed slightly when -at last!- Severus' mouth descended, tongue caressing his throbbing member before he was swallowed whole into that warm, wet cavern. His body arched, moans of pleasure and unintelligible words pouring from his lips as he was suckled, that talented mouth moving over him.

Severus purred in appreciation of the sounds Harry was making, knowing the rumbling would reverberate through the young man's body and add to his pleasure. But he wasn't about to let Harry finish yet, not alone. So, regretfully, he gave one last suck, running his tongue over the tip, then let the shaft slide from his mouth. Harry whimpered, and Sev smiled ferally up at him, spreading Harry's legs wider to give himself access to the beautiful arse before him.

He removed a vial of lubricant that was always in his nightstand, used for his own pleasure for many years, and pulled off the top. Pouring some into the palm of one hand, he dipped a finger in it. Sliding it between the globes and running his slick finger over the puckered entrance, dipping just the tip in before sliding it out again. He was watching Harry's face as he repeated his actions, pushing more of his finger in, letting Harry get used to the invasion before he used more. But Harry's face remained etched in passion, his green eyes almost black with desire as they watched Severus. Finally, after sliding three fingers in and stretching the tight hole as much as he could, he mentally declared Harry ready.

Lifting his love's legs to rest on his shoulders, he prepared himself to enter that inviting heat. Pressing his aching manhood against the entrance waiting for him, he slowly pushed his way in. Pressing past the rings of muscle barring his way until he was fully sheathed. Then he stilled, giving Harry time to get used to him. But Harry, it seemed, was having none of that. He clenched tight around Severus, trying to urge the man closer, to move, without words. When he shifted, however, he found that he hit his target better than words could have.

Sev tensed, gritting his teeth. When Harry shifted again, he growled and gave in to temptation. He moved, slowly at first, sliding out until only the tip of his penis was still lodged inside Harry's succulent body, then plunging back in. Sliding out again, slipping back in. Over and over, in and out, the rhythm increasing steadily until they were both panting. Severus felt himself closing in on the edge of ecstacy and gripped Harry's staff, pumping in time to Severus' body as he filled and satiated his own lustful demons. They came almost together, Harry a split second before Sev, Harry's body clenching and tightening around Sev, milking every last drop from the man.

Later, while Harry lay sleeping, curled into Severus with his head on the man's chest, the older wizard thought back to everything that had happened that day. And he knew that whoever sent those boxes had his heartfelt gratitude. But not without a few scathing comments first.

* * *

Again, please let me know how to improve on this. And tell me if you like it or not!


	8. Turn the Page

**_Rich and Creamy: Chapter Eight_**

Well, here we are. Chapter Eight. Hope you enjoy it!!

**Rich and Creamy**

**Chapter Eight**

**Turn the Page**

Harry and Severus awoke hours later, limbs tangled together and arms thrown across each other. Harry mumbled sleepily about getting back to his dorm before the others woke up. Severus agreed.

"I'll walk you back."

As Harry was dressing, though, he noticed something missing.

"My wand!" he exclaimed.

"What about it?" Severus asked curiously.

"It's not here! I... I must have dropped it.

Severus was _not_ happy. He was angry with Harry for being so careless, and with himself for not noticing.

"Where was the last place you had it?" he hissed.

He tried to stay calm, keep his anger from his voice, but Harry heard it.

"In the corridor where you found me." Harry flinched from the fierceness in the other's eyes, the anger tightening the man's lips. He turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get it, Sir."

The pain coursing through the young wizard's words twisted in Severus' heart. But he knew. Oh how he knew. Fear of rejection. I'll leave you before you can leave me. _'Not this time, Harry. Not this time.' _he thought.

"Then let's go."

Surprise widened Harry's green eyes, but he quickly acquiesced, before his love changed his mind. As they left the room, Severus took the younger man's hand. _'I'll never let you go. Not now that I've finally found you.'_

* * *

The three conspirators reconvened at the twenty-third hour of the charmed chocolates. At least, the twenty-third hour for Harry as they couldn't be sure of when each person activated their charm.

A male voice spoke up.

"Harry's not in his bed, and hasn't been all night."

"What about the others?" a second male asked.

A female voice entered the conversation.

"Lavender is sound asleep, but I understand she was proposed to twice, and is now with Michael Corner. According to Parvati, Padma was rejected. I never did find out who it was. I didn't hear anything about Millicent Bulstrode, but Blaise Zabini made a move on Harry before Potions. I haven't heard about Draco Malfoy yet, either. As for the rest of the boys, I'm not in a position to find out. Hannah Abbot is with Ernie McMillan. Apparently both Hufflepuffs were in love with each other. There was a fifth year Hufflepuff who was rejected by his love, someone in Ravenclaw. Apparently the gossips on this one made the rounds quickly because Professor Snape didn't take points, or give detentions, and it happened in Potions."

"I do believe that Professor Snape was more inclined to worry about his own charmed chocolates than to deal with young love," the second voice declared. "Anything else to add?"

"No, Sir."

"Nothing, Sir."

* * *

Harry and Severus were staring wide-eyed at each other, standing just outside of a closed door. They were listening to the conversation going on, and knew each of those voices intimately. Severus, a grim look on his face, grasped the door handle and turned, pushing the door wide open. Three pairs of eyes turned to them, two in varying shades of brown and one pair a twinkling pale blue.

"_Bloody hell!_" came Ron Weasley's voice.

"_Ron!_" shrieked Hermione Granger.

"Good morning, Severus. Harry." said Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and Meddler Extraordinaire. "We do hope that our little puzzle didn't keep you two up all night." His eyes were twinkling wildly.

"Albus." growled Severus. "This little _game_ simply reeked of your machinations."

Harry was staring at his two best friends in consternation, outrage, and embarrassment.

"How could you do this? I thought you were my friends?"

"We just wanted you to be happy, Harry." Hermione said in a small strained voice.

Ron, however, wasn't paying any attention to the other occupants of the room. His eyes were fixed on Harry and Severus' hands. Still clasped, fingers entwined. _'Bloody hell.__ Harry and **Snape**? What have we done?'_

* * *

Let us know what you think of it.

JA and SD


	9. Epilogue

**_Rich and Creamy: Chapter Nine_**  
Hello all. I apologise for this being as late as it is. I completely forgot about it, then became quite melancholy. Anyhow, here it is. The Final Chapter of Rich and Creamy. It is, however, quite short. Much like an Epilogue should be, neh?

Rich and Creamy  
Chapter Nine: Epilogue  
by Jaded Angel

**Previously:**

_Harry was staring at his two best friends in consternation, outrage, and embarrassment._

_"How could you do this? I thought you were my friends?"_

_"We just wanted you to be happy, Harry." Hermione said in a small strained voice._

_Ron, however, wasn't paying any attention to the other occupants of the room. His eyes were fixed on Harry and Severus' hands. Still clasped, fingers entwined. 'Bloody hell. Harry and Snape? What have we done?'_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table one morning in early April. The news that Severus and Harry were an item had finally been filed away by his friends, and accepted. Ron was difficult at first, of course, owing to his being a redhead with a redhead's temper. But that was quickly gotten 'round. Harry turned his gaze up to the Head Table -to Severus-, amazed that their relationship was still a secret to the majority of the school and thusly the world. Thinking back on it, Harry thought that the funniest couple to come from the boxes was Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy. Whoever whould've thought _that_ could have happened? Turns out that Malfoy was more vicious their sixth year because he thought Harry was trying to steal Susan from him. Jealousy, what a fine mistress.

Severus gave a curt, almost imperceptible nod to his young lover. It was the signal. Within moments of it -Severus was always very precise with his timing- Ron Weasley stood up. Looking as frightened as a newborn baby, he turned to Hermione, his girlfriend of two years, and blushed.

"Hermione, will... willyoumarryme?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a deep, fortifying breath, and asked again.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, as did many of the other jaws in the Hall. Dumbly, Hermione nodded then jumped up and threw her arms around Ron's neck. Next followed a kiss that made her toes curl.

* * *

Her voice came to a halt as Hermione Weasley looked down at her beautiful children. Twins, if you can believe it. One boy, one girl. But both with minds like their mother and the mischievousness and ability to get into all kinds of trouble like their father and godfather. She smiled softly at them as she tucked them in.

"And that, loves, is how your father proposed to me."

_Fin_

* * *

So, how did you like? Let me know!

JA


End file.
